Showdown on King Kai's World! Goku vs. Beerus the Destroyer!
is the fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 9, 2015. Its original American airdate was February 4, 2017. Summary At last, Beerus has arrived on King Kai's Planet. Beerus starts socializing with King Kai as Goku, hiding behind a wall, questions his strength. King Kai offers to bring Beerus food, but he says that if it is as bad as last time, he will have to make King Kai's planet even smaller. Goku accidentally reveals himself and introduces himself to Beerus. Beerus asks if he has heard of the Super Saiyan God, but neither he or King Kai know what it is. Beerus is confused on how Goku could have beaten Frieza, since his current power isn't as high as Frieza's, but then remembers that Goku can become a Super Saiyan. He decides to go to Earth to ask Vegeta about the Super Saiyan God, stating that if he is in a good mood, he would not destroy it. Goku wonders if Beerus is as strong as he claims, and challenges him to a fight. King Kai does everything to stop the fight, but Beerus is interested anyway. As he has never heard such a thing before, even though he has lived for hundreds of millions of years. Goku becomes a Super Saiyan, and confidently asks Beerus if he should not be powering down to avoid hurting the god. Beerus effortlessly dodges every one of Goku's blows, shocking him. Beerus admits that maybe Goku could have beaten Frieza, but that he was stupid for expecting Goku to be truly strong. Goku goes Super Saiyan 2 and declars that he would not be so easy on Beerus anymore, still, Beerus is still dodging every hit from Goku. Goku prompts the god to attack, Beerus replies to not need to. Goku foolishly thinks Beerus could not be able to handle a Kamehameha, and keeps trying and failing in melee until he goes Super Saiyan 3. Beerus is actually a little impressed by this power, and exclaims that maybe the fight will be worth it. He tells Goku that he will attack once he sees Goku's new power. Beerus decides to block Goku's rush rather than dodging, and is completely unaffected by the attack. A Kamehameha meets with similar results, and Goku charges again. Strangely, Goku's body flies backwards on its own mid-charge, and though Beerus thinks Goku flew back himself, Goku is confused to what happened. Beerus thinks maybe Goku is still hiding some power, but he easily dodges another rush and Kamehameha from Goku. King Kai is devastated, since this blast blew through his planet. Beerus finally decides to end it, and flicks Goku so hard it sends him flying. He appears behind Goku and shoulder taps him hard into the ground, ending the fight. Whis and Beerus depart to go to Vegeta, who has finally arrived on Bulma's cruise ship. Bulma begins to talk to him, but Vegeta is contacted by King Kai, who tells him about Beerus. Back on King Kai's world, Goku wakes up, still excited by the idea of someone that powerful existing, and he wonders if he can really become a god by training. King Kai tells him about his talk with Vegeta, and Goku hopes he can handle it. Major Events *Goku is defeated in two hits by Beerus. *Beerus heads toward Earth. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Beerus Appearances Characters *Goku *King Kai *Bubbles *Gregory *Beerus *Whis *Vegeta *Bulma Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Halo *Angel Attendant's Staff *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Differences from the manga *In the anime, King Kai senses Beerus' approach and makes Goku hide inside his house before he is eventually called out. In the manga, Beerus shows up completely unaware and so Goku is never told to hide. *In the manga, Champa and Vados take the ongoing battle between Beerus and Goku as an opportunity to sneak around Universe 7. In the anime, they do not appear until much later. *In the anime, Goku destroys a huge portion of King Kai's Planet with a Kamehameha. In the manga, he does so with a punch. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 5 (BDS) es:Episodio 5 (DBS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super